The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to converting and executing applications.
An application is one or more computer programs that perform a specified set of functionality for one or more users. Application functionality can include both the processing and presentation of data.
Application development typically involves creating a design-time representation of an application using a particular design-time environment and then using the design-time representation of the application to generate run-time code that is executable in a particular run-time environment. Both the design-time environment and the run-time-environment support and use of a particular programming model that defines the elements of the application and an application format that specifies how those elements are structured.
Once an application has been developed according to a certain application format, it may be difficult to convert the application to accommodate a different run-time environment. In order to accommodate a different run-time environment, the application may need to be rewritten in a different application format.